


Irregular Regular

by CamSanders



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamSanders/pseuds/CamSanders
Summary: – Вы теперь будете постоянно работать в эту смену? – поинтересовался незнакомец, грея руки о картонный стаканчик.– Думаю, да, – кивнул Джем.– Отлично. Значит, увидимся завтра, – улыбнувшись, он помахал рукой, прежде чем покинуть кафе.И внезапно мысль о завтрашней утренней смене уже не казалась столь пугающей.





	Irregular Regular

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Irregular Regular](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270613) by [punkbean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkbean/pseuds/punkbean). 



Джему нравилось думать о том, что он был терпеливым человеком, однако работа в кофейне иногда испытывала его на прочность.

Он работал в частной кофейне в Сохо, но, несмотря на репутацию лондонцев как достаточно грубых людей, большинство посетителей оказывались достаточно вежливыми, приходя к Джему за кофе. Даже когда он только начинал работать и постоянно путал заказы, люди относились к этому понимающе.

Разумеется, не все.

Неудобные клиенты делились на несколько категорий.

«Списочники», выдававшие по меньшей мере тысячу кофейных предпочтений за минуту, ожидая при этом, что Джем помнит состав каждого напитка и не станет задавать вопросы.

«Простые» посетители (обычно возрастом от сорока и старше), полагавшие, что делают Джему одолжение, заказывая просто «кофе» и не уточняя при этом ничего дополнительно.

(И тут можно сделать разделение на две подкатегории: люди, смеявшиеся над «миллениалами и их смешными напитками, что случилось с простым кофе?», и люди, откровенно не осознающие тот факт, что их заказ «кофе» не подразумевал того, что Джем должен приготовить им мокко).

Худшей категорией были злые посетители. Это могла быть или любая комбинация из двух предыдущих, или же люди, которые просто находили на что громко пожаловаться.

И с одним из таких людей сейчас и пытался справиться Джем.

Он только принялся наливать молоко в заказанный мужчиной макиато, когда тот перегнулся через стойку, тем самым нарушая личное пространство Джема.

Старательно сохраняя нейтральное лицо, Джем оторвался от своего занятия:

– Что-то не так?

– И это вы называете макиато? – требовательным голосом осведомился мужчина, указывая на кофе.

Джем старался не думать о том, что напиток остывал, что подразумевало за собой просьбу сделать новый, если вдруг кофе не будет достаточно горячим, когда до этого вообще дойдет дело.

– Да, – коротко отозвался он, опуская глаза и продолжая наливать молоко.

Мужчина протестующее выдохнул.

– Это в буквальном смысле чашка теплого молока.

Джем вновь прекратил свои манипуляции, глядя на чашку.

– Хотите, чтобы я переделал с меньшим количеством молока?

По крайней мере, эта неудачная порция достанется ему самому.

– У меня нет на это времени. Просто закройте крышкой, – огрызнулся мужчина, многозначительно поглядывая на часы.

Джем подавил отчаянный вздох, вспоминая, как часто говорили ему родители о том, что доброта сильнее чего бы то ни было на свете.

Он закрыл стаканчик и даже не успел протянуть его мужчине – тот сам вырвал его из рук, выбежав из кафе.

На мгновение прикрыв глаза, Джем потер переносицу и глубоко вздохнул. Обычно он работал днем по будням, когда в кафе было мало народу. Сегодня же, однако, его коллега Габриэль попросил его поменяться сменами. И теперь приходилось работать утром, разбираясь с большим количеством злых бизнесменов. Он почти тосковал по родителям с ужасными детьми, устраивавшими бунт в кофейне, хотя на самом деле предпочитал бизнесменов. По крайней мере, они не стоили ему постоянной головной боли.

Да и утренняя суета уже утихла. Можно было бы вообразить, насколько разъярился бы тот мужчина с макиато, если бы в кафе стояла толпа людей и Джем не уделял бы ему все свое внимание.

Он все еще стоял с закрытыми глазами, когда позади него раздался чей-то голос.

– Тяжелое утро? – поинтересовался мелодичный акцент.

Обернувшись, он увидел мужчину за стойкой. Крохотная часть подсознания забеспокоилась о том, долго ли он там стоял, но раздраженным человек не выглядел.

Он улыбался – нет, усмехался – Джему, и буквально мгновение спустя, стоило их взглядам встретиться, Джем отметил, насколько тот был красив. Очаровательная улыбка, темные вьющиеся волосы и блестящие голубые глаза.

Осознав, что все это время он пялился, как идиот, Джем быстро собрался.

– Можно и так сказать, – согласился он, выгибая бровь.

– Американо, будьте добры, – мужчина потянулся в карман джинсов за мелочью.

– На месте или с собой? – осведомился Джем, забирая монеты.

– Хотелось бы остаться, но нет времени, – он засунул руки обратно в карманы.

Джем позволил себе улыбнуться, отворачиваясь, чтобы приготовить кофе.

– С молоком или без? – через плечо.

– Без, – мужчина подошел к другой части прилавка, где было лучше видно, как Джем работает.

Джем сосредоточился на привычных действиях: бобы в фильтр, фильтр в кофемашину, добавить горячую воду. И как раз убеждался, что фильтр надежно прикреплен на место, когда мужчина вновь заговорил.

– Куда запропастился Габриэль? – он облокотился на стойку.

– Заставил меня поменяться с ним сменами. Причину не объяснил, но я думаю, дело в том, что ему не нравился так рано вставать, – пояснил Джем.

Так значит, это один из постоянных клиентов.

Фыркнув, незнакомец закатил глаза.

– Похоже на Габриэля.

Мысленно Джем предположил, что акцент был валлийским.

– Вы с ним знакомы? – доставая чистую чашку.

– Можно и так сказать. Он мой сосед и, кажется, ненавидит все, чем я занимаюсь. И, конечно же, он чудесным образом оказался бариста в моей любимой кофейне, – отозвался мужчина. – Кофе здесь, впрочем, настолько хорош, что я сумел побороть свою ненависть к Габриэлю и до сих пор хожу сюда.

Фыркнув, Джем налил эспрессо в чашку, добавляя горячую воду.

– Уверен, что бизнес бы развалился без вашего скромного вклада.

По-хорошему ему не стоило говорить такое посетителю, но у Джема почему-то возникло чувство, что этот мужчина не обидится. Плюс он не сомневался, что Габриэль ответил бы куда как похлеще.

И предположения оказались верными. Тот рассмеялся (звук смеха был просто восхитительным) и широко улыбнулся:

– Согласен. Я ценен в любом бизнесе.

Тихо усмехнувшись, Джем закрыл стаканчик крышкой и надел на него картонное кольцо.

– Наслаждайтесь, – передавая кофе через стойку.

Их пальцы слегка соприкоснулись, когда мужчина потянулся за напитком.

– Вы теперь будете постоянно работать в эту смену? – поинтересовался незнакомец, грея руки о картонный стаканчик.

– Думаю, да, – кивнул Джем.

– Отлично. Значит, увидимся завтра, – улыбнувшись, он помахал рукой, прежде чем покинуть кафе.

И внезапно мысль о завтрашней утренней смене уже не казалась столь пугающей.

***

На следующий день лишь ожидание встречи с этим мужчиной помогло Джему пережить кошмарный час пик.

Он понятия не имел, что случилось: может, он успел привыкнуть к утренней смене, а может, сегодняшние посетители были не столь требовательны, однако утро прошло не так беспокойно, как обычно. Конечно, проблемных посетителей никто не отменял, однако ни один из них не потребовал возврата денег и не закатил истерику. Джем даже не заметил, как время перевалило за половину девятого, а утренняя суета стихла. Он заварил себе чашку чая – старался не пить на работе кофе, дабы не нервничать и не сойти с ума посреди смены – и принялся чистить кофемашину, дабы убить время. И он буквально с головой погрузился в эту простую задачу, пока за его спиной не раздался бодрый голос:

– Доброе утро!

В утренней спешке Джем едва не умудрился забыть о нем. Бросив свое занятие, он обернулся к стойке.

– Что будете пить сегодня?

– Сегодня у тебя режим делового человека? Ни «здравствуйте», ни «как дела»? – поинтересовался мужчина, облокачиваясь о стойку.

Джем поднял брови.

– Как дела?

Мужчина буквально просиял.

– Замечательно. А твои?

– Нормально, – автоматически отозвался Джем. Встречного вопроса он точно не ожидал.

– Можно мне сегодня латте? – мужчина выудил из кармана мелочь и протянул Джему.

Тот взял деньги. По правде говоря, он ожидал очередной американо – большинство постоянных посетителей пили одно и то же каждый день.

– Уверен, что тебе необходим кофеин? Ты, кажется, и так бодр и весел.

Мужчина, выглядя оскорбленным, прижал ладонь к сердцу.

– Какой же бариста оспаривает заказ клиента?

Джем уставился на него в упор. Незнакомец встретил его взгляд. У обоих дергались губы в попытках не рассмеяться.

Развернувшись, чтобы приготовить латте, Джем позволил себе незаметную улыбку.

– Я не представился вчера, да? – поинтересовался мужчина, вставая у боковой части стойки.

Джем, наблюдавший за льющимся в чашку напитком, поднял глаза:

– Нет, не представился.

– Я Уильям. Но ты можешь звать меня Уилл.

Он протянул руку, и Джем ее пожал.

– Джеймс, но можешь звать меня Джем.

Тот усмехнулся, и Джем разжал руку, возвращаясь к кофе.

– Это твой натуральный цвет волос? – мгновение спустя спросил Уилл.

Джем машинально коснулся прядей. Он выбелил волосы несколько лет назад и уже привык к тому, что люди постоянно говорили об этом. Обычно он отвечал достаточно коротко, но вопрос Уилла звучал любопытно, а не осуждающе.

– Нет, краска. Это… скажем так, не особо длинная, но предназначенная явно не для утра вторника история.

Нахмурившись, Уилл оперся локтями о столешницу, наклоняясь поближе.

– Все в порядке?

Вопрос поразил. Обычно его о таком не спрашивали. По крайней мере, не так, как Уилл. Большинство не придавало ему значения, задавали мимолетно, словно заменяя тем самым привычное «как дела». Уилл же спрашивал так, словно был способен заглянуть за осторожно выстроенный фасад его спокойствия.

– Да, – Джем надеялся, что Уилл примет его замешку за паузу при приготовлении кофе, а не за обдумывание ответа. Но улыбнуться, закрывая кофе крышкой и передавая его мужчине, было нетрудно. – Наслаждайся.

– Обязательно, – улыбнулся Уилл перед уходом.

***

Рутина продолжалась вплоть до конца недели.

Джем переживал утреннюю суматоху и неудобных клиентов, после чего наступал короткий перерыв. Затем приходил Уилл, и они разговаривали какое-то время, пока мужчина не уходил по своим делам, а Джем продолжал работать.

В среду Джем выяснил, что Уилл, как ему и показалось, родился в Уэльсе и очень скучал по своей сестре.

В четверг Уилл узнал о том, что Джем родом из Китая и отказывается рассказывать что бы то ни было о своей семье.

В пятницу, когда пришел Уилл, Джем сидел с книгой, что вылилось в дискуссию длиннее обычного. Оба пришли к мнению, что являлись хаффлпафцами (Уилл, впрочем, утверждал, что стоял на перепутье Гриффиндора и Рейвенкло, но все же склонился к Хаффлпафу, прикинув, что тогда они с Джемом окажутся на одном факультете).

Утро субботы выдалось достаточно тихим. Большую его часть Джем сидел без дела, а настроение упало еще сильнее, чем обычно, из-за того, что Уилл так и не появился в кофейне.

В воскресенье Джем смиренно сидел за прилавком, обслуживая не больше нескольких посетителей в час.

Так длилось примерно до одиннадцати утра. Времени было навалом, и он практиковал рисунки на кофейной пенке для людей, которые не заказывали кофе с собой. В самом начале смены предполагаемые кофейные коты представляли собой бесформенные пятна, которые приходилось тут же стирать, но набивать руку все же получалось.

Две девочки заказали по латте; на одном Джем изобразил кота, на втором – панду.

Наверное, он загордился слишком сильно, когда девушки тут же потянулись за телефонами, фотографируя свой кофе. Хорошее настроение тут же улучшилось еще сильнее, когда, повернувшись обратно к стойке, он обнаружил стоящего за ней Уилла, выглядящего, как и обычно, превосходно.

Прогнав прочь из головы все мысли о превосходности Уилла, Джем улыбнулся.

– Доброе утро, – поздороваться пришлось отчасти потому, что в противном случае Уилл бы разозлился. А еще потому, что он начинал думать о нем как о друге.

– Доброе, Джеймс, – весело отозвался тот.

Джем не имел ни малейшего понятия, почему Уилл начал называть его полным именем так часто, хотя это и было достаточно приятно.

– Что приготовить для тебя сегодня, Уильям?

Всегда, когда Джем точно так же звал его полным именем, тот выглядел донельзя довольным, так что Джеймс от этой привычки не отказывался.

– Два латте и два круассана, будь добр, – протянул пятифунтовую банкноту тот.

– Два? – переспросил Джем, забирая деньги и одновременно пытаясь незаметно окинуть взглядом кофейню. – Ты не один?

Уилл покачал головой. Вопрос он, кажется, ожидал, но отчего-то немного нервничал.

– Если ты не занят, составишь мне компанию за завтраком?

Джем удивленно распахнул глаза.

– Серьезно?

– Я в том смысле, что ты не обязан. Может, ты уже ел или просто не хочешь, – тут же добавил Уилл.

– Нет. С удовольствием. Мне, правда, придется остаться на месте, если ты не против, – Джем постукивал пальцами по стойке.

Улыбка мужчины дала понять, что против тот определенно не был. Джем быстро приготовил латте, украсив их котами из пенки, и положил на тарелку выпечку. Уилл, едва получив свой кофе, тут же нагнулся, чтобы рассмотреть рисунок поближе.

– Как мило, – поднимая глаза обратно на Джема. – Ты кошатник, да?

Кивнув, Джем отломил кусочек круассана, обмакивая его в кофе.

– Да. А ты собачник?

– Как ты догадался?

– Тебя словно задело, что я кошатник, – объяснил Джем. – Мне нравятся и те, и те, однако собачники редко любят котов.

– Я не ненавижу котов, – фыркнул Уилл. – Просто собаки дружелюбнее.

Джем глянул на него с вызовом.

– Мой кот со мной дружелюбен. И никогда не оставляет меня в одиночестве.

– Потому что ты не такой, – махнул рукой мужчина.

Джем только изогнул брови.

– В смысле, ты же Джем. Тебя невозможно не полюбить, – добавил Уилл.

Джему могло показаться, но Уильям словно слегка покраснел.

– Спасибо, – с усмешкой.

Закатив глаза, Уилл отпил свой кофе.

– Впрочем, мой кот определено не лучший пример дружелюбия, – добавил Джеймс. – Он любит меня, но ненавидит весь остальной мир. На всех, кто приходит ко мне домой, он шипит, а потом убегает и прячется.

– Какая очаровашка, – сухо проговорил Уилл.

– Ты оскорбляешь моего кота? – Джем сузил глаза.

– Мне бы и в голову такое не пришло.

Судя по ухмылке, пришло. Еще и как.

– У тебя есть животные, которых я мог бы оскорбить в ответ? – Джем оперся о стойку.

– Не-а, – тот покачал головой. – В Уэльсе я жил недалеко от фермы и все пытался убедить ее владельца позволить мне прокатиться на одной из лошадей, но он так и не позволил.

– Бьюсь об заклад, эти лошади были сущим злом.

– С чего ты это взял? – Уилл не скрывал улыбку.

– Раз уж они были самыми близкими к домашнему животному, я обязан их оскорбить, – пояснил Джем. – В отместку за моего кота.

Театрально простонав, Уилл опустил голову на руки.

– Ты ранишь меня, Джеймс.

– Мне так жаль, – совершенно не раскаивающимся тоном проговорил тот. Протянув руку, Джем потрепал мужчину по волосам, удивляясь их мягкости. И буквально заставил себя прерваться и убрать руку обратно, прежде чем Уилл напугается. – Больше этого не повторится.

Тот, донельзя довольный, выпрямился.

– Отлично. Я больше не стану оскорблять твой демонический комок меха.

Разговор продолжался и после того, как кофе и круассаны были забыты, пока вскоре в кафе не объявился Габриэль. Он и так выглядел угрюмо, а при виде Уилла выражение его лица испортилось еще сильнее.

– Почему ты с ним разговариваешь? – спросил он у Джема, шагнув за прилавок и сбросив куртку с плеч.

Джем тут же натянул свое пальто. Габриэль, пребывавший в подобном настроении, мог испортить Джему его собственное до конца дня за минуту.

– Мы просто болтали, – он похлопал себя по карманам, проверяя, ничего ли не забыл.

Габриэль пробормотал что-то не особенно дружелюбное себе под нос.

– До скорого, Гейб, – ухмыльнулся Уилл.

– Не называй меня так, – огрызнулся тот.

Джем поспешил уйти, и Уилл последовал за ним.

– Ты всегда пытаешься его разозлить? – Джем не скрывал веселье в голосе.

Уилл пожал плечами, словно пытаясь изобразить святую невинность.

– Не всегда. Просто знаю, куда надо надавить, – гордо объявил он. – В какую тебе сторону?

Джем кивнул налево.

– Мне на метро и домой. А тебе?

– Туда же. Пойдем вместе? – он улыбнулся сияющей улыбкой.

– Нет, уж лучше я перейду дорогу и столкнусь с тобой уже на месте, – сухо произнес Джем, шагая с мужчиной нога в ногу.

Видеть его за стенами кофейни было достаточно странно. До сих пор казалось, что Уилл был своего рода ангелом-хранителем, призванным спасать его утренние смены и делать их не столь ужасными.

– У тебя есть планы на остаток дня? – спросил Уилл. Они едва ли не сталкивались плечами, пробираясь сквозь воскресные толпы туристов.

Джему и хотелось бы придумать что-нибудь интересное, но он лишь покачал головой.

– Пойду домой и буду спать до тех пор, пока не проголодаюсь, – признал он.

Рассмеявшись, Уилл поддел его плечом.

– Звучит захватывающе, – поддразнил он. – Мне нужно добраться до дома и дочитать одну книгу. Может, получится уговорить соседа приготовить мне ужин.

– Тебе не нравится готовить?

– Боже упаси. У меня выходит ужасно. Я, конечно, могу сварганить что-нибудь съедобное, но в моем меню всего несколько блюд, которые после десяти дней дико приедаются, – пояснил Уилл. – А ты у нас наверняка кулинарный эксперт.

Джем поморщился.

– Я бы так не сказал. В том плане, что я знаю несколько родительских рецептов, но…

Мысль о родителях причинила такую боль, что он замолчал. Уилл глядел на него со странной смесью сочувствия и любопытства. Но любопытства не назойливого; он словно просто хотел убедиться, что с Джемом все в порядке.

– Родители погибли, когда мне было двенадцать, – закончил он, покосившись на слегка озадаченного Уилла.

Какая-то часть Джема хотела говорить и дальше, но сейчас было не место и не время. Уилл был случайным знакомым; вряд ли бы ему понравилось, если бы Джем разрыдался прямо посреди Риджент-стрит.

– Извини, – мгновение спустя Уилл сжал его плечо.

Джем никогда не считал себя особо тактильным человеком (что не касалось его родителей), но это крохотное прикосновение его поразительным образом успокоило.

– Все в порядке. Просто… я не говорю об этом.

– Я понимаю, – невесело усмехнулся Уильям. Джем только изогнул бровь. – Моя сестра умерла, когда мне было двенадцать, – добавил он, вновь переведя взгляд на Джема.

Джем выдохнул. Значит, Уилл в какой-то степени его все же понимал. Он собирался было что-то сказать на эту тему, но, посчитав, что это будет неуместно, лишь протянул руку, сжимая плечо Уилла:

– Жаль твою сестру.

Уилл улыбнулся – не той привычной ослепительной, но крохотной улыбкой. Более личной.

Они добрались до станции Оксфорд-Серкус, тут же попав в толпу потерянно выглядевших туристов. Им удалось каким-то образом не отстать друг от друга, пока они не добрались до свободного от людей пространства.

– Мне на Централ, – Джем кивнул на турникеты.

– Я на Викторию, – Уилл оглянулся через плечо. Придется проталкиваться через толпы людей, чтобы попасть на свою ветку. – Скоро увидимся?

Джем кивнул. Похоже, каждый новый день он ждал встречи с Уиллом все нетерпеливее.

– Определенно, – согласился он.

На какое-то мгновение Джему показалось, что они поцелуются. Они смотрели друг на друга – ярко-голубые глаза Уилла против темных Джема – прежде чем Уильям сделал шаг назад.

– До скорого, – и направился к платформе.

Какое-то время Джем глядел ему вслед, прежде чем запрыгнуть в свой поезд в куда как лучшем настроении, нежели утром.

***

Большинство людей жаловалось на меланхоличные утра понедельника, однако у Уилла никогда не было подобного ощущения.

Обычно он никогда не жаловался на то, что приходилось идти на работу, с которой ему невероятно повезло – он устроился в издательство, так что по большому счету все его задачи заключались в прочтении книг и вынесении по ним решения. И о большем просто стыдно было просить.

Плюс ко всему его офис располагался рядом с лучшей в Лондоне кофейней.

Кофе всегда был отличным, а теперь, когда вместо Габриэля его делал Джем, казалось, напиток на вкус стал еще лучше. А ежедневных разговоров с Джемом он всякий раз дожидался с нетерпением.

Он шел по знакомому маршруту и свернул в кафе. За столиками, как и обычно, сидело всего несколько человек. За стойкой, однако, не обнаружилось знакомой серебристой макушки. Вместо этого там сидел мужчина с короткими каштановыми волосами и напряженными плечами.

Уилл едва сдержал громкий стон и подошел к стойке, облокачиваясь о нее. Габриэль смотрел куда-то в сторону, явно копаясь в телефоне.

– Слишком занят, чтобы принять мой заказ? – поинтересовался он.

Габриэль повернулся к нему с отсутствующим лицом.

– Что ты хочешь?

– Кофе, – коротко отозвался Уилл. – Я не за разговорами пришел.

«Во всяком случае, не с тобой», – услужливо подсказало его подсознание.

Фыркнув, Габриэль включил кофемашину.

– Какой кофе?

– Американо, – который ему определенно понадобится после разговора с Габриэлем. – Где Джем?

– Возможно, все еще в кровати, – тот не помогал своим ответом ни капли.

– Я думал, вы поменялись сменами, – Уилл явно намеревался вытянуть хотя бы толику информации.

Бариста стоял спиной, но нетрудно было догадаться, что он закатал глаза.

– Только на прошлую неделю.

Уилл подошел к другой стороне прилавка, за которой всегда стоял, когда болтал с Джемом, и по итогу вечно опаздывал на работу.

– И во сколько теперь его смена?

Тяжело вздохнув, Габриэль передал ему его кофе.

– С двенадцати до четырех.

Забрав стаканчик, Уилл сунул деньги ему в руку.

– Ага. Спасибо, Гейб. Увидимся.

И выскочил из кафе, сопровождаемый злым « _я же просил не называть меня так!_ » от Габриэля.

***

Своя смена нравилась Джему куда как больше утренней. Да, он уже привык к ранним подъемам и угрюмым посетителям, однако дни в кофейне были намного легче.

Единственной вещью, которой ему не хватало, был определенный посетитель.

Он пытался убедить себя в том, что поступает глупо. Что Уилл, скорее всего, был одним из тех дружелюбных людей, которые болтали со всеми и каждым, и это не значило, что Джем был особенным.

И все же… Ему нравилось беседовать с Уиллом – и он всегда с нетерпением ждал этих самых бесед – и по ежедневным встречам он явно будет скучать.

Крохотная наивная часть его души надеялась, что они еще увидятся. Может быть, он иногда заходит на послеобеденный кофе. Но раньше в свои смены Уилла он никогда не видел, так что начал сомневаться и в этом.

Смена в понедельник казалась затянутой из-за отсутствия привычных разговоров. Плюс он вспомнил об очевидном недостатке своей родной дневной смены: о детях.

В частности о тех детях, чьи родители находили крайне умилительным тот факт, что их отпрыски бегали по кафетерию, опрокидывая сахарницы и крича так громко, что окна едва ли не тряслись.

Он сумел продержаться все четыре часа и не наорать ни на одного ребенка, а весь вечер дома пытался отвлечься, играя на любимой скрипке.

Смена во вторник прошла аналогично. Джем едва не сорвался около половины четвертого, когда маленький белокурый мальчик швырнул сахарницу в окно.

– Не делай так, ладно? – оставалось понадеяться, что его мать не оскорбится замечанию. И не распространит по всему интернету сведения о том, что Джем – абсолютный детоненавистник.

Матери, однако, хватило совести извиниться, отругать ребенка и ретироваться.

Сейчас кафе по большей части было заполнено подростками и молодежью. Лучше клиентов Джем не мог и придумать: они были самыми вежливыми, делали разумные заказы и почти всегда восторгались его пенными котами, несмотря на их кривобокость.

Он только что изобразил отвратительно расплывчатого кота на кофе, заказанном девочкой-подростком, и уже хотел стереть рисунок, но она его остановила:

– Оставьте, это так мило!

Джем удивился, но кота оставил в покое. Девочка, дойдя до своего столика, тут же принялась фотографировать кофейную чашку с разных ракурсов. Оставалось понадеяться, что она искренне восхитилась и не разместит сейчас эти фото в инстаграме на странице «дерьмового латте-арта Лондона».

Это стало бы вишенкой на торте. Прославиться в интернете за ненависть к детям и отвратительные способности в латте-арте. Впрочем, можно было прославиться за куда как более отвратительные вещи.

Он обслужил еще несколько посетителей и в четыре часа уже собирался уходить, когда за его спиной раздался знакомый голос:

– Слава богу, я успел. Думал, что уже не выйду вовремя с работы.

Обернувшись, Джем увидел раскрасневшегося и запыхавшегося Уилла – кажется, тот бежал прямиком до кофейни.

– Обычно ты не ходишь сюда посреди дня, – сдержать смущенную улыбку не удалось.

– Ты здесь, а значит, и я здесь буду, – твердо ответил Уилл.

Джем понятия не имел, что сказать. Неужели Уильям действительно поменял свой распорядок дня, только чтобы приходить сюда и увидеться с ним? Разумеется, нет. Это было бы крайне нелепо.

Он старался не отвлекаться на то, как хорошо Уилл выглядел в лучах пробивавшегося сквозь окна полуденного солнца.

– Что тебе приготовить? – Джем понадеялся, что его голос не звучит слишком странно.

– Латте, пожалуйста, – Уилл протянул ему деньги.

Тот кинул их в кассу и еще даже не успел повернуться, чтобы подойти к кофемашине, а Уилл уже стоял у боковой стойки.

– Как прошел день? – Джем улыбнулся ему.

Тот пожал плечами.

– Не так плохо. Пришлось прочитать отвратительную рукопись нового романа о вампирах. По сути это были «Сумерки» с переделанными именами. И это если не учитывать, что те же «Сумерки» уже были скопированы с большинства остальных вещей.

Джем рассмеялся, сосредоточившись на кофе, прежде чем ответить:

– Я так полагаю, вампиры тебе не по душе?

– Боже упаси. Раньше еще было ничего, но после сумеречного помешательства к нам поступает столько рукописей о вампирах, что под них даже пришлось выделить свой отдел, – закатил глаза Уилл. – И да, я работаю в издательстве.

Джем кивнул. Логично.

– Я-то думал, у тебя нормальная офисная работа, а ты, оказывается, сидишь и читаешь весь день напролет и ничем не занимаешься.

– Чтение – это и есть работа, мой дорогой Джеймс, – подмигнул ему Уилл, забирая свой кофе.

Джем упорно игнорировал мурашки, пробежавшиеся по спине. Уилл не имел никакого права называть его «дорогим Джеймсом» и подмигивать одновременно.

– Чем ты занимаешься в то время, когда не готовишь превосходный кофе? – поинтересовался Уилл.

– Играю на скрипке. Отец научил. Правда, я недостаточно хорош, чтобы зарабатывать этим на жизнь.

Уилл приподнял брови.

– Готов поспорить, ты хорош.

– С чего ты взял? – Джем обернулся на звук открывшейся двери кафетерия, замечая свою сменщицу Софи. Она проскользнула за прилавок, и он улыбнулся ей.

– Ты… ну, понимаешь. Хорошо управляешь своими руками, – договорил Уилл.

Софи закашлялась, явно пытаясь скрыть смешок.

– Это и есть Уилл? – осведомилась она, завязывая фартук вокруг талии и облокачиваясь на стойку рядом с Джемом.

Тот кивнул, перевод взгляд с одного на вторую.

– Я здесь какая-то знаменитость? – ухмылка.

Софи помотала головой.

– Габриэль упоминал, что ты надоедливый идиот с помятым лицом.

Джем расхохотался. Уилл попытался было обидеться, но его губы сами собой расползлись в улыбку.

– Он так часто на меня жалуется?

– Постоянно. Со стороны может показаться, что ты ему нравишься, – Софи, невинно улыбнувшись, отвернулась, принимая заказ у посетителя.

От одной этой мысли Уилл пришел в ужас.

Рассмеявшись, Джем похлопал его по руке.

– Я уверен, что в ближайшее время Габриэль точно не сделает тебе предложение. Тебе на метро?

Уилл кивнул, позволяя Джему вывести себя из кафе и прощаясь на ходу с Софи. И не заметил, как девушка в одобрении показала Джему большие пальцы на обеих руках, когда они проходили мимо.

– Ты и впрямь так сильно не переносишь Габриэля? – Джем откровенно забавлялся.

– Не то чтобы не переношу. Он просто мне противен.

– С ним не так легко поладить, – смеялся Джем. – Но, если не оскорблять его лично, все не так уж и плохо.

Уилл фыркнул в свой кофе.

– Легко сказать, Джеймс. Мне кажется, что я достаточно милый человек, но стоит мне очутиться рядом с ним, как всякий раз я просто обязан дать ему понять, насколько он сам ужасен.

– Уверен, ты бы не стал так поступать, если бы он этого не заслуживал, – закатил глаза Джем.

– Именно! – воскликнул Уильям. – Рад, что ты понимаешь это.

Джем знал, что тот шутит, однако успел разглядеть в глазах Уилла нечто такое, что вызывало в нем желание спрятаться в темной комнате или же принять холодный душ.

Они провели на станции почти полчаса, разговаривая обо всем и ни о чем. И, когда они расходились, Джема накрыло то же самое ощущение. Словно Уилл должен был его поцеловать. Либо же он должен был сделать это сам.

Оба, однако, пошли в разные стороны. Уилл, улыбаясь, помахал рукой. Джем помахал в ответ, чувствуя, как кружится голова от переизбытка эмоций.

Уилл был весьма дружелюбным и бодрым человеком. Если бы кто-то другой был на его месте, его действия можно было бы счесть за флирт. Уилл же наверняка вел себя похожим образом со всеми друзьями.

Джем просто пускал все на самотек. Последнее, чего ему хотелось, так это звать Уилла на свидание, получать отказ и тем самым рушить всю их дружбу.

***

Джем продолжал убеждать себя пережить смену без Уилла. Несколько дней подряд он был уверен, что тот не станет менять свое расписание, просто чтобы они увиделись, однако в пятницу все же позволил себе поверить в подобное.

Уилл обычно заходил прямо перед концом его смены. У них было время поболтать, встретить Софи, поддразнивающую Джема по поводу флирта на работе, а затем дойти вместе до станции метро. Теперь, когда каждый день казался лучше, Джем чувствовал себя фантастически.

Нет, разумеется, ему нравилось общаться с Уиллом по утрам, однако разговоры дольше пятнадцати минут не длились – Уильяму приходилось бежать на работу. На этой же неделе они буквально проговорили целый час, пока стояли на станции.

Черч постоянно злился на Джема, когда тот добирался до дома, и не позволял гладить себя несколько минут, однако не пребывал в плохом настроении слишком долго. И это стоило их ежедневных разговоров.

В субботу у Джема был выходной. Он ощущал себя нелепо, продолжая гадать, придет ли Уилл в кофейню в поисках него или нет. Разумная часть сознания напоминала, что в прошлую субботу Уилла не было. Даже если он и появится, отсутствие Джема вряд ли сильно что-то изменит.

Большую часть дня Джем ощущал себя странно. Ничего из того, чем он пытался заняться, не приносило ему удовольствия. Какое-то время он играл с Черчем, пока тот не уснул, свернувшись калачиком, рядом с ним на диване.

Джем, оставив кота в покое, подскочил на ноги, осененный идеей. Переодевшись в джинсы и рубашку, откинув волосы с глаз и окинув себя взглядом в зеркале, он подхватил футляр со скрипкой и покинул квартиру.

***

Ему всегда нравилось играть на скрипке, но в то же время он никогда не пытался попасть ни в какое музыкальное училище. Иногда на него накатывало вдохновение, и Джем писал музыку и играл безостановочно. И в такие моменты он жалел, что не поступил в музыкальную школу. В большинстве случаев, однако, он вообще редко притрагивался к инструменту, не говоря уже об игре на нем.

Одной-единственной мысли о родителях было достаточно, чтобы желудок завязался узлом. Игра на скрипке всегда напоминала об отце, который обучал его музыке, и о матери, которая слушала всякую его попытку сыграть. Разумеется, она постоянно повторяла, как он талантлив, хотя наверняка сказано это было с натяжкой. Впрочем, когда его игра улучшилась, ее комплименты стали более искренними.

С момента смерти родителей Джем не притрагивался к скрипке больше года. Стоило только взять инструмент в руки, как перед глазами тут же всплывали лица матери и отца в последние моменты их жизни.

После переезда в Лондон он начал ходить к психотерапевту.

Его опекунами назначили молодую супружескую пару, Шарлотту и Генри, которые были к нему чрезвычайно добры. Часть Джема хотела относиться к ним враждебно в страхе, что он оскорбит своих родителей, пытаясь забыть о них. Впрочем, когда бы он ни пытался повести себя некрасиво, мамин голос, звучавший в ушах, постоянно его урезонивал. Мать всегда учила его быть добрым ко всем вне зависимости от того, как люди относились к нему самому. Пусть иногда это было тяжело, Джем пытался следовать совету. В те редкие моменты, когда его характер брал над ним верх, Джем ощущал, словно предает маму. В итоге его вспышки злости никогда не стоили исхода.

Джем всегда вежливо относился к Генри и Шарлотте, но они оба видели его насквозь. И, когда ни один из них не сумел разговорить его на тему родителей, пара отправила его к психотерапевту.

Следующие несколько недель Джем вел себя убедительно и позитивно на сеансах. Говорил врачу о том, что все в порядке, что ему нравился Лондон, что его опекуны были прекрасными людьми, что в школе все шло отлично.

Однажды что-то в нем сломалось и все выплеснулось наружу. Люди в их доме, схватившие его родителей, пытавшие их и в результате убившие обоих.

Полиция приехала спустя несколько минут после их смерти. Как минимум раз в неделю он жалел о том, что они не приехали двумя минутами раньше. И часто задавался вопросом, какой была бы его жизнь, если бы мама и папа выжили.

Остался бы он в Шанхае? Стал бы профессиональным музыкантом? Или выбрал бы совершенно иную стезю? Возможно, его бы накрыла многолетняя подростковая депрессия и все ее вытекающие?

Джем окончил школу с хорошими баллами. Он, конечно, подозревал, что Шарлотта с Генри уведомили его преподавателей о его депрессии, и даже хотел разозлиться на них, но по большей части был им даже благодарен. Единственный раз, когда его тронули, случился лишь тогда, когда он обесцветил свои волосы, и даже тогда ему никто особенно не нагрубил.

Он вел себя достаточно тихо, но большинство сверстников относилось к нему неплохо. Джем был себе на уме, но отличался неизменной вежливостью, когда с ним заговаривали, и всегда неплохо работал над групповыми проектами. И этого было достаточно.

Однажды, когда он пришел с платиново-белыми волосами вместо привычных черных в школу, люди стали задавать вопросы.

« _Что ты сделал с волосами? Раньше было намного лучше!_ » – отметила одна из девочек. Похоже, пыталась быть милой.

Еще несколько человек из класса поинтересовались тем же самым. Один парень твердил об этом на протяжении всего урока, пока Джем не обернулся к нему с вежливой улыбкой.

« _Белый – цвет траура в Китае_ », – просто ответил он.

С лица мальчика сошла улыбка. И с тех пор никто больше не спрашивал о его волосах, чему Джем был чрезвычайно рад.

Размышления о цвете волос сами собой вылились в размышления об Уилле. На второй день их знакомства тот поинтересовался его волосами.

Наверное, было странно, что он помнит настолько мелкие детали их знакомства.

Большинство людей задавали ему вопросы так, словно хотели его в чем-то обвинить. Словно их лично задевал тот факт, что Джем покрасил свои волосы. Уилл же, спрашивая, источал любопытство. И так происходило всегда, стоило ему задать вопрос, который обычно раздражал Джема.

По мере их знакомства выяснилось, что Уилл был одним из тех людей, которые любопытствовали по поводу всего на свете. Не столько ради личной выгоды, сколько ради знания как такового.

Уилл.

Удивительно, насколько сильное влияние он оказывал на жизнь Джема. Конечно, до Уилла у него тоже были друзья, но так легко общаться у него не получалось ни с кем. Обычно ему приходилось думать, прежде чем говорить, в случае же с Уиллом разговор шел плавно, без запинок. Если бы не другие дела, Джем был уверен, они могли бы говорить часы напролет.

Но Джем не позволял себе думать столь далеко. Уилл был другом, с ним было интересно разговаривать, и это не означало, что между ними что-то существует. Джема это устраивало. Он был попросту благодарен судьбе за то, что ему есть с кем пообщаться.

Джем выплыл из своих мыслей, когда ему зааплодировала маленькая девочка.

Он почти успел забыть, что стоял на одной из тропинок Хайд-парка и играл на скрипке.

Родители девочки виновато улыбнулись, предположив, что она ему помешала, но он лишь улыбнулся в ответ и продолжил играть, позволяя себе вновь раствориться в музыке.

***

Уилл ненавидел снимать квартиру с кем бы то ни было. Его сосед был неплохим человеком, но на кухне у них вечно царил бардак, что ставило под вопрос безопасность ее использования. А заодно и приводило к ужинам вне дома.

Увидев очередную гору тарелок с остатками еды около раковины, Уилл твердо решил купить еды в городе. Плюс погода улучшалась, а значит, ему не придется кутаться в тысячу слоев одежды, дабы выйти на улицу. Куртку он все же надел – в конце концов, уже начинало темнеть.

Уилл проехал несколько станций на метро, переполненном людьми, прежде чем выбраться из вагона. Окончательно стемнеть не успело, и он решил прогуляться на свежем воздухе, прежде чем решить, чем сегодня поужинать. И прошел несколько улиц, пока не очутился около Хайд-парка. У Уильяма не было определенного маршрута, но он обнаружил, что плутал по тропинкам, пока не вышел к озеру. Около которого, несмотря на закат, все еще было много людей.

Уилл считал себя жизнерадостным человеком, но именно в такие моменты начинал скучать по семье. Он любил Лондон, любил свою работу, но невыносимо скучал по зеленым просторным лугам, по стряпне матери и ужасным шуткам отца. По поддразниваниям Сесиль и, разумеется, по Элле.

Которую он никогда больше не увидит.

Он старался о ней не думать, но не выходило. Сестра погибла десять лет назад, а Уилл не мог перестать скучать по ней. Да, конечно, он любил Сесиль и родителей, но Элла была чем-то особенным. И это она должна была смеяться над ним, учить его жизни, однако она умерла в четырнадцать. И Уиллу в тот миг было лишь двенадцать.

Они с родителями обсуждали эту тему, но большинство мыслей Уилл держал при себе. Ему не хотелось расстраивать родных еще сильнее.

Внезапно он замер.

Откуда-то доносилась музыка.

Не то чтобы это было необычным явлением для Хайд-парка в субботу, но на сей раз музыка была иной. Тихие звуки скрипки. Или не скрипки, но все равно чего-то струнного. Но Уиллу казалось, словно все его мысли материализовались в этих звуках. Вся его печаль после потери Эллы, вся боль.

Уилл следовал на звуки, пока не заметил знакомую серебристую шевелюру.

И замедлил шаг. Не могло же…

Он приблизился. Разглядел худое изящное лицо, прикрытые глаза.

Джем. Джеймс. Его Джем.

Уилл понятия не имел, когда начал называть Джема «своим». Главное было не произнести это случайно вслух.

Он буквально заставил себя присесть на скамейку подальше от Джема, чтобы не отвлекать его от игры.

Разумеется, Джем и так был необычайно красив, но сейчас, в лучах заходящего солнца, извлекающий столь прекрасные звуки из скрипки, он выглядел по-настоящему ангельски. И Уилл не понимал, что именно в Джеме заставляло его выворачивать душу наизнанку.

Никому, за исключением родителей, он не рассказывал об Элле. Пока Джем не упомянул о смерти родителей, а Уилл в свою очередь не поведал о сестре. И дело было не столько в ней, сколько в том, что ни с кем из своих знакомых он раньше это не обсуждал.

Да, сначала он оставался для Уилла простым бариста, пока они не сблизились. И обычно Уилл даже с друзьями держался на каком-то расстоянии, не рассказывая все свои секреты. Джему же хотелось рассказать обо всем на свете.

Это одновременно волновало и пугало.

Откинувшись на спинку скамьи, он наблюдал за Джемом. Уильям не считал себя экспертом в музыке, тем более в классической, но здесь играл Джем. И ему словно удавалось почувствовать каждую выраженную музыкой эмоцию. От печали к растерянности и робкому счастью.

Уилл был настолько загипнотизирован, что пришел в себя лишь тогда, когда маленькая девочка, сидящая рядом с родителями, захлопала в ладони, и Джем открыл глаза. Уилл едва не испугался, что тот перестанет играть, но парень лишь улыбнулся и продолжил. Но слегка иначе; сейчас его глаза были открыты, и он словно играл ради забавы, а не ради самовыражения.

Наблюдавшие за ним люди начали расходиться. Уилл оставался на месте. Возможно, Джем и не играл всерьез, но это не означало, что он играл плохо.

Когда стемнело окончательно и зажглись фонари, Джем казался удивленным, словно напрочь позабыл о времени. Он наклонился, укладывая скрипку и смычок обратно в футляр.

Уилл подумал о том, что стоит не показываться. Да, они регулярно виделись в кофейне, вместе ходили до метро, но вдруг это ничего не значило? Джем был дружелюбным человеком и, возможно, просто подстраивался под настойчивый и болтливый характер Уилла.

Но, когда тот подхватил футляр и пошел в противоположном направлении, Уилл осознал, что поступает глупо. И, вскочив, побежал следом, огибая толпы людей, прежде чем схватить Джеймса за руку.

Джем испуганно обернулся, но тут же расслабился, заметив Уилла.

– Что ты тут делаешь? – улыбнулся он.

Осознав, что все еще держит чужую руку, Уилл разжал пальцы.

– Увидел, как ты играешь, – объяснил он, указывая через плечо туда, где стоял Джем. – Ты действительно хорош.

Смущенно засмеявшись, Джем пожал плечами, цепляясь пальцами за ремень футляра.

– Спасибо. Я просто импровизировал, правда.

– Не скромничай, – закатил глаза Уилл.

– Учусь у лучших, – поддразнил тот.

– Я хотя бы признаю, что я ни разу не скромен, – Уилл оглядел парк. Либо он сейчас прощался с Джемом, либо рисковал.

Даже если он рискнет, ничего не перейдет рубеж дружеского общения. Пусть так. Джем был милым, интересным, с ним было легко разговаривать. Лучшего друга нельзя было и придумать.

А еще он был невыносимо привлекательным, но и с этим можно было жить. Возможно, Джему даже не нравились мужчины. С привлекательным другом можно было смириться.

Прежде, чем заговорить, Уильям долго собирался с духом.

– Не хочешь поужинать со мной?

Джем, смеявшийся над последним комментарием, тут же резко стих, уставившись на него.

Уилл уже был готов извиниться и убежать, а затем спрятаться в какой-нибудь пещере на всю оставшуюся жизнь, когда на лице Джема появилась улыбка. Не та обычная, а самая настоящая и искренняя, осветившая его лицо, заставившая уголки глаз чуть сощуриться.

Незаконно было быть столь милым.

– С удовольствием, – Джем снова поправил скрипку. – Есть что-нибудь на примете?

– Я собирался пройтись по окрестностям и выбрать наугад, – Уилл засунул руки в карманы. – Но не возражаю, если тебе хочется пойти в какое-то конкретное место.

Покачав головой, Джем продолжил путь. Они чуть столкнулись локтями, когда он точно так же сунул руки в карманы.

– Изучение окрестностей мне больше по душе.

***

Их прогулка началась в шесть вечера. И они настолько увлеклись разговорами, что не заметили, как прошло больше двух часов, пока не заболели ноги и не заурчали животы.

Бургерная, которую они отыскали, казалась неплохой и достаточно бюджетной, что им обоим подходило. Помимо бургеров, они умудрились заказать целое ведро картофеля фри, так что голодать не пришлось.

Джем был уверен, что с картошкой им не справиться, но, когда было покончено с бургерами, а разговоры все не стихали, ведро с фри тоже практически опустело. На дне оставалось два кусочка.

– Слабо съесть один? – Уилл подтолкнул ведро к Джему.

– Я никогда в жизни ничего больше не буду есть, – уверенно отозвался тот. Он впервые сумел так объесться.

Уилл дьявольски улыбнулся:

– Я дважды беру тебя на слабо.

Прищурившись, Джем взял меньший из кусочков.

– Если меня вырвет, виноват будешь ты.

Но его не вырвало. И Джем скрестил руки с победной улыбкой.

– Твоя очередь.

Уилл даже не моргнул, забросив картошку в рот и откинувшись на стуле.

– Говорил же, что мы справимся, – самодовольно произнес он.

Джем закатил глаза, поблагодарив официантку, когда та подошла прибраться со стола.

Они поделили счет поровну и вышли из заведения, едва ли не прижимаясь плечами друг к другу.

– Есть планы на конец вечера? – Джем наклонился поближе к Уиллу, чтобы его футляр со скрипкой не так сильно задевал людей в толпе.

Уилл покачал головой.

– Не-а. Разве что вернусь домой и замучаю своего соседа за отсутствие элементарных гигиенических понятий. А у тебя?

– Вернусь домой и покормлю кота, – хмыкнул Джем. Он никогда не считал себя импульсивным человеком, но следующие слова вырвались из него раньше, чем он это вообще осознал: – Можешь составить мне компанию, если хочешь.

На мгновение Уильям замолчал. Джем был готов развернуться на сто восемьдесят градусов и скрыться на Ковен-Гардене, пока тот не заговорил:

– Правда? – и в голосе будто звучала надежда.

Ради одной улыбки, возникшей на его лице, Джем все равно пригласил бы его к себе, даже если бы шутил. Поэтому он кивнул:

– Разумеется. Если, конечно, ты ничего не имеешь против кота.

– Постараюсь не действовать ему на нервы, – заметил со смешком Уилл.

***

Вышло не слишком успешно.

Когда они добрались до квартиры Джема, ее хозяин прошел в спальню занести скрипку, оставляя Уилла в коридоре. И, прежде чем тот успел сделать хоть шаг, из гостиной вылетел серый комок шерсти с приплюснутой мордой. Уилл собирался было наклониться и погладить его, когда кот резко на него зашипел и метнулся к двери спальни Джема, царапая ее когтями.

Джем открыл дверь, и Черч буквально запрыгнул ему на руки.

– Черчи, все в порядке, – проворковал парень, обнимая кота, почесывая ему за ушами и целуя в нос. – Он никакой не грабитель, а Уилл. Мой друг.

Уилл, который никогда не заводил домашних животных, откровенно не понимал, зачем было говорить с питомцем так, словно он был ребенком, однако Джем смотрелся очень мило.

– Ты рассказал коту, что я называл его демоном? – осведомился он, скидывая с ног ботинки.

– Не-а, – рассмеялся Джем, направившись на кухню. – Просто ему в принципе не нравятся люди. Ветеринар говорит, что таким образом Черч меня защищает.

Уилл последовал за ним, про себя отмечая идеальную чистоту на кухне, и оглянулся на кота.

– Обещаю, что не обижу его, – сказал он Черчу.

Кота это не впечатлило; громко мяукнув, он принялся извиваться в руках хозяина.

– Нытик, – проворчал Джем, опуская его на пол; Черч, не теряя времени, скрылся в другой комнате. – Не хочешь чаю?

– С удовольствием, – Уилл облокотился о кухонную стойку.

– Улун подойдет? – Джем порылся в шкафчиках. – «Английского завтрака» у меня точно нет.

– Подойдет, – рассеянно отозвался Уильям, слишком занятый осмотром чужой квартиры. Декора в ней было по минимуму, но все как-то вязалось с Джемом.

На маленьком кухонном столике лежали стопки нотных тетрадей, в углу стоял кошачий домик. На полках стояли кулинарные книги на английском и китайском вперемешку со специями.

– Тут так чисто, – Уилл передвинул баночку с шафраном.

Джем только засмеялся, ожидая, пока закипит чайник.

– Твой сосед настолько беспорядочен?

– Не то слово, – вздохнул Эрондейл. – Думаю, родители не научили его даже мыть посуду. Может, он думает, что за ним постоянно кто-то будет убираться.

Поморщившись, Джем принялся разливать чай.

– Звучит отвратительно. Когда на твоей кухне оживет плесень, приходи в гости, – на мгновение он задумался, после чего добавил: – Хотя можешь не ждать ожившей плесени. Приходи, когда захочешь.

– Ты об этом пожалеешь, Джеймс, – просиял Уилл. – Ты же от меня не избавишься.

– Сомневаюсь, Уильям, – ему протянули кружку с чаем.

По спине словно пробежались мурашки, стоило Джему назвать его полным именем.

Они перебрались в гостиную. Джем удобно устроился на диване с котом на коленях, а Уилл разглядывал книжные полки.

– У тебя отличный вкус, – удовлетворенно заметил он, садясь напротив Джема и осторожно делая глоток все еще горячего чая.

Джем поглаживал Черча по животу, чтобы тот не начал шипеть снова.

– И что бы ты сделал, окажись мой вкус не столь отличным?

– Сразу ушел бы, – на лице Уилла вновь появилась эта необычная и милая улыбка. – Не могу же я встречаться с человеком, у которого плохой вкус в литературе.

Глаза Джема расширились, а пальцы запутались в шерсти кота.

Уилл, казалось, смутился. А затем, осознав, что именно сказал, тут же зажал рот рукой.

– О господи, – приглушенно. – Я просто… Я не имел в виду свидания, я…

– Пытаешься тактично объяснить, что ты натурал? – глаза Джема сузились.

Охватившее их на несколько секунд напряжение словно разрушилось. Уилл рассмеялся, запустив пальцы в волосы.

– Нет. В том смысле, что… ну…

Казалось, он не находил слов.

Джему даже хотелось извлечь из ситуации максимум пользы – не каждый день Уильям терял дар речи – но сердце слишком сильно колотилось в груди.

– Ты бы хотел встречаться со мной? – выпалил Уилл.

Едва вопрос прозвучал, на его лице застыло паническое выражение, словно Эрондейл жаждал забрать все свои слова обратно.

Обдумывать было бессмысленно, но несколько секунд Джеймс все же выждал, прежде чем посмотреть Уиллу в глаза:

– Определенно да.

По лицу Уилла не было до конца понятно, закричит ли он от счастья или же упадет в обморок. Джем надеялся, ни того, ни другого не произойдет.

– Так… мы будем? – Уилл поднял брови. – Я имею в виду встречаться.

– Думаю, мне это понравится, – улыбнулся ему Джем. Попытка взять себя в руки, кажется, обернулась очередной смущенной улыбкой.

Уилл выдохнул, запрокинув голову назад. Он выглядел так, словно у него гора свалилась с плеч.

– Выходит, сегодня у нас было первое свидание? – поинтересовался он.

– Не знаю, – Джем отчаянно пытался сохранить невозмутимость.

– Что? – теперь выражение сменилось на озабоченное. И выглядело это мило. – Разве не…

– Разве люди не целуются на первых свиданиях? – лукаво проговорил Джем.

Уилла словно поразило ударом молнии.

– Ты хочешь?..

Выпрямившись, Джем протянул ему руку. Их сплетенные вместе пальцы казались самой натуральной на свете вещью.

Джем потянул его на себя, коснувшись чужого лба своим. Уилл вспомнил о том, что на чужих коленях сидит кот, только когда склонился вплотную.

Джем молился всем известным богам и духам родителей, чтобы кот не взбесился, но когда от него начали исходить недовольные рычащие звуки, стало понятно, что никто и ничто не остановят Черча.

Он оттолкнул Уилла. Тот едва не испугался, однако расслабился, стоило Джему выставить кота в коридор и закрыть за собой дверь.

Джеймс вернулся обратно, снова перехватив его руку.

– Уверен? – тихо осведомился он, придвигаясь ближе. В тот момент он мог видеть только голубые глаза мужчины напротив.

Уилл кивнул, и прежде, чем кто-то из них успел что-то сказать, они уже целовались. Поцелуй был коротким, но сладким; по телу Джема то и дело как будто пробегали электрические импульсы.

На какое-то мгновение они прервались, глядя друг на друга, прежде чем снова поцеловаться, когда за дверью раздался громкий вой и скрежет царапающих по дереву когтей.

На какой-то миг воцарилась тишина, прежде чем оба расхохотались. Джем приобнял Уилла за плечи, а тот обхватил руками его талию.

– Все равно будешь со мной встречаться? Твой кот меня ненавидит, – пальцы Уилла медленно скользили вверх-вниз по спине Джеймса.

Джем сделал вид, что пребывает в раздумьях, но тут же открыл рот, когда на лице Уилла появилось беспомощное выражение.

– Думаю, да. Ты достаточно мил. Можно сделать исключение.

Уилл крепко прижал его к себе.

– Я все еще могу приходить и отвлекать тебя, когда ты на работе?

– Всеми известными тебе способами, – согласился Джем, поднимая руку, чтобы провести пальцами по волосам Уилла – он хотел сделать это с самой первой их встречи. В реальности ощущения были намного лучше, нежели в мечтах. – Теперь у тебя прибавилось вариантов. Можешь целовать меня перед ужасными клиентами, заставляя их чувствовать себя неловко.

– Как непрофессионально с твоей стороны, Джеймс, – сурово произнес Уилл, коснувшись носом его носа.

Фыркнув, Джем чмокнул его в губы.

– И что ты сделаешь? Отшлепаешь меня?

Уилл отстранился, широко распахнув глаза.

А Джем понятия не имел, почему сказал так. Просто, наверное, не мог придумать ничего лучше.

Несколько мучительных секунд тишины – и Уилл, хмыкнув, рассмеялся, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Джема, сотрясаясь от смеха. Джему хотелось поежиться, однако вместо этого он уткнулся носом в чужую макушку, стараясь убедить себя в том, что происходящее не было сном.

***

Джем поймал себя на мысли о том, что им нужно было встретиться пораньше. Когда они дошли до квартиры, было без четверти десять. Казалось, Уилл пробыл у него всего лишь час-другой, однако на часах было далеко за два ночи.

Уилл положил подбородок ему на плечо. Они удобно устроились на диване в обнимку, глядя какую-то бессмыслицу по телевизору. На Уилле были пижамные штаны (Джему они были великоваты, а для него в самый раз) и толстовка. Когда они, переодевшись, вернулись в гостиную, Уильям вытянулся на диване во весь рост, не оставляя места. И, хоть Джем и знал, что тот шутит, он сам не заметил, как лег не столько на диван, сколько на Уилла. Несколько мгновений тот лежал неподвижно, но затем поднял руки, обнимая парня в ответ.

Впрочем, они почти тут же поменяли позу. Уилл подвинулся, а Джем сел между его ног, облокотившись спиной на чужую грудь.

– Тебе утром на работу? – Уилл коснулся губами подбородка парня.

– Нет. А тебе? – пробормотал Джем, беря его за руку.

– Не-а. Никаких дел.

Уилл провел кончиками пальцев по обнаженной полоске кожи на животе Джема, когда его футболка задралась, и тот вздрогнул.

– Оставайся, сколько захочешь, – Джеймс повернул голову, чтобы снова поцеловать его. И почувствовать чужую улыбку сквозь поцелуй.

– Поверь, – шепнул тот в перерыве между поцелуями. – Останусь.


End file.
